love_has_no_recipefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr.Feliciano Vargas.
Height&Body Figure. Though his actual height was never stated, his twin brother Lovino Vargas stands at 5'8 which would make it fair to assume that Feliciano's height is about the same. His body type ranges drastically from a healthy average shape with some tummy chub from his adoration of food to toned with the beginnings of abdominal muscle around the middle of the story. When he is training with Oswaldo, he mentions that he is a little regretful for not being as muscular as he should probably be. Oswaldo tells him that not to worry about that because everyone is shaped differently and mostly as a result to what kind of workout they enjoy doing. He describes Feliciano to have a runner's build. Facial Appearance. Feliciano is said to have a handsome face. Slightly rounded, of course due to his love for food, but handsome never the less. He has to shave daily due to growing facial hair rapidly during the night. He has golden amber eyes with "minute lines of dark amber within, like cracks in an ancient master piece." Feli's eyes are certainly expressive and, while the man is almost constantly happy, in the moments when he is angry, his eyes can be unnerving. His eye color is a trait that was inherited from his grandfather as his mother has green eyes. SPOILER BELOW! As handsome as Feli's face is, it goes through a drastic change at the climax of the story. During an attack on Ludwig, his fiance, and Lilly, Ludwig's sister, Feliciano gets shot in the face which left him with a scare on his right cheek from where the bullet entered. His left eye is missing due to that being the exit for the bullet. His face is still considered handsome by many and Ludwig still finds him attractive despite these changes. Feliciano, however, hates looking at himself because he believes that he looks lie the villain many claim he is, especially with the all black disk that he keeps in his eye socket to keep it hallow in order to get an eye transplant. Another reason he dislikes looking at himself when he isn't feeling like himself is because he feels that his eyes look too much like his great uncle's which in turn make him feel like he can become a monster like his great uncle, Remus Vargas. As of now, Feliciano also has a beard due to being kidnapped and kept in captivity without the ability to shave. Childhood Teen Years and Past Drug Abuse As a teenager, Feliciano could not cope with his father's death. In his depressed state, he turned to drugs such as cocaine. Thankfully he did not develop an addiction as Oswaldo Vargas nipped it at the bud as soon as he found out about it. His relationship with Oswaldo Vargas Before Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano was in an on and off again relationship with Oswaldo that begun when they were teenagers. Their love for each other began before that, however. As they are related, their love was not incestuous at first though Feli did feel more protective over his older cousin than he did for any of his other cousins. These feelings changed when Oswaldo was bullied for being half American by Family members from the side branch of the Vargas Family and Feliciano valiantly took on a group of older children, publicly defending Oswaldo and laying claim over him. A year later, both Oswaldo and Feliciano witnessed the violent death of Cesare Vargas, Feliciano's father during the Vargas Massacre. To make matters worse, they were forced to stay inside a cramped safe with Cesare's mutilated body nailed to the wall, positioned so that what remained of his face would stare at them through the glass window. This traumatic event cemented Oswaldo in Feliciano's life and he became a confidant that no one would ever replace, much to Lovino's resentment. Their already close relationship grew into a romantic one and eventually sexual. It is unclear as to why they broke up so far but from anecdotes Feliciano has told Ludwig, he did not want to return to his home after he graduated with a PhD which devastated Oswaldo. It was during this break up that Feli met and developed a crush with Ludwig. Since Feli was still technically on his agoge, Oswaldo had no way that he could reach out to him. When asked about his relationship with Oswaldo, Feli has told Ludwig that he is very dear to him and he will always be very dear to him. He has stated that his love for him is very different from the love he feels for his other cousins and brothers, just as it is very different from the love that he has for Ludwig. It is unclear if he has fallen out of love with Oswaldo though, if the latest chapter from Love Has No Recipe *spoiler* has any say, it is very possible that Feliciano is still in love with him as his version of heaven, aside from having his father and uncle alive, showed him making love to both Ludwig and Oswaldo in their shared bed. Suicide Attempts and Self Harm. He was mentioned to be suicidal because he blamed himself for his fathers' death. He also used to self harm, and some scars are still visible on his body. At some part of the story, one of the children staying at his house after the Orphanage burnt down, finds a blade. While he was dancing an the Den Of Iniquity, Monika puts make-up on his scars to make them less visible. Psychosis Education Life. Feli, like all the Vargas, was home schooled in his youth up until high school. He attended H.W. University where he put himself through school on a speed track and completed his Bachelors of Science in Physics in 2 years. Upon completing this, he did 2 more years and received his Masters Degree at the age of 21. His goal is to finish his father's work for him as tribute to his memory, so he spends a year working remotely from Genovia in a internship and doctorate program that helped him collect data from a satellite his father had created and launched into space. He completes his research within a year thanks to his father's previous work that he incorporates into his project. When he competes this goal, he realizes that while he loves space, it was more so a dream to complete what Cesare started. He decides that he wants to go into medicine and therefor delays returning to his family by three more years. He graduates from Medical school in 2013 with Sum Cum Laude. Category:Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Love has no recipe Category:Lhnr Category:Rabiesheir